Arrullo a la luz de la luna llena
by Marineneko
Summary: Al pequeño Len lo acosan las pesadillas, pero un amigo lo ayuda a conciliar el sueño...


**Título:** Arrullo a la luz de la luna llena.

**Autora: **Marineneko

**Clasificación:** General.

**Categorias:**  Drama / Fluff

**Resumen:** Al pequeño Len lo acosan las pesadillas, pero un amigo lo ayuda a conciliar el sueño...

**Parejas:** Len x ?... Creo que no hay ^^U

****

**Notas previas:**

En una noche romántica, he hecho este One-shot. Espero que no importe que no involucre una pareja determinada, aunque sí involucra a Len en un momento particularmente vulnerable. Después de todo, no todo se trata de romance, ¿Na? Para este fic, me basé en una imagen que me mandó mi hermanita Candymaru. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Dedicatoria:** A Loreley-san, a Candy-chan, y a todas las fans de Len en general. No sé si querían verlo así, pero... No sé, es el primero de mis fics que me ha gustado.

****

**Disclaimer:** Len-sama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Candy-chan. (Nah, de Takei, pero ya qué XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrullo a la luz de la luna llena. Un fanfic de Marineneko. 

Sólo veía la sangre caer, sin misericordia, del cuerpo inerte de la víctima de los Kyonshii. El suelo se llenaba de un líquido espeso y de un rojo apagado, mientras que el hombre se regodeaba en él.

- Mira, Len... – Decía. – Mira tu reino, tu dominio... Como futuro líder del Taoke, verás esto muy seguido... Y como yo, aprenderás a disfrutarlo. ¡Vamos, Len! ¡Regocíjate!

Esas palabras sólo arrancaron un sollozo de los tiernos labios del niño, el cual fue respondido con una violenta bofetada de su padre.

- Si no eres fuerte, no podrás heredar todo esto... Y entonces merecerás la muerte. Nunca lo olvides, Len.

La sangre salpicó al niño cuando cayó al piso. Pero no era sólo la del cadáver del mandatario chino... También había un tanto de la suya propia en esa extraña mezcla de plasma carmín. 

Ahogando todo indicio de reacción ante tal pensamiento, y al dolor que invadía sus pequeñas extremidades, Len se incorporó y miró a su padre a los ojos, desafiándole a golpearle de nuevo.

- Puedes irte, niño. – dijo En Tao sin más, pero una sonrisa sádica se adivinaba tras esos ojos fríos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jun-nee-chan... 

Un sollozo se oyó a través de la habitación. Len pensó que tal vez su padre habría podido escucharlo e inhaló fuertemente. Involuntariamente, soltó otro sollozo e hipó, por lo cual tuvo que ocultar el rostro en la almohada. 

Le molestaba. ¡Vaya si le molestaba! Era un bajo golpe a su orgullo. No creía que el llorar cada noche a causa de las pesadillas fuera digno de un hombre fuerte... o al menos eso había dicho su padre.

Pero, después de todo, a sus seis años, Len no podía hacer más. Cada vez que exigía un tiempo de descanso, venían los golpes. Cuando no le agradaba algo en casa, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Era un niño reprimido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su única fuente de consuelo era su hermana, Jun, de diez años, la cual le hablaba de sus cosas,  le cantaba y jugaba con él cuando no los veían. El niño disfrutaba cuando su hermana llevaba su viejo ErHu, una especie de violín chino del cual Jun tomaba clases, y le tocaba dulces melodías. Len adoraba a su hermana... era la única persona que se atrevía a tratarlo con un cariño fraternal.

Pero el día de hoy, Jun había salido; probablemente en una misión de entrenamiento con su fiel Kyonshii, Lee Bruce Long. Len se encontraba solo en casa, en compañía de su tigre de felpa... y de la oscuridad de la noche. 

La oscuridad no le asustaba, no... Sabía que ésta lo protegía. Pero sufría con la ausencia de su hermana. Abrazó a su peluche con fuerza y bajó de la cama... tras de lo cual buscó a tientas el ErHu de su hermana, ya que se lo había dejado. 

Finalmente, lo encontró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama en posición de flor de loto (Fue sin intención ^^Uu) con el instrumento entre las piernas. El largo brazo del ErHu le pasaba la cabeza por varios centímetros. No importándole aquello, el pequeño Len tomó el arco del instrumento y se dispuso a tocar la única melodía que conocía.

- La media luna ilumina las montañas en otoño… arrollos que reflejan la luna... – La dulce voz infantil del niño de cabello oscuro se elevaba tímidamente en el aire frío de la noche. Temía despertar a sus padres, lo cual le ganaría sólo dolor. No se percató de que, desde su tableta, Bason le observaba cuidadosamente.

- La media luna ilumina las montañas en otoño… arrollos que reflejan la luna... – Repitió el niño. ¡No era posible que hubiera olvidado la canción! Jun y él la habían cantado tantas veces juntos...

- La media luna i... – Su voz se quebró en un sollozo. Realmente extrañaba a su hermana. Era demasiado joven, muy débil aún. Odiaba admitirlo, pero...

- A los glaciares iré a buscarte... entre las sombras... – Lo acompañó una voz profunda, al tiempo que una mano etérea se posaba en su hombro.

- Bocchama...

Len intentó recuperar la compostura. No era bueno que su espíritu lo viera en un momento así. No era bueno demostrar debilidad ante un sirviente.

- Bason, vuelve a tu tableta.

- Pero... Bocchama...

- ¡Que regreses, te digo!

- Len Bocchama... ¿Me podría... escuchar?

- Está bien, está bien, - contestó Len gruñonamente, con la voz imperceptiblemente temblorosa. - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres, Bason?

- Sólo... Sólo por esta vez... – Comenzó el espíritu.

A Len le sorprendió la sinceridad.... la vulnerabilidad... reflejada en los ojos del espíritu. Normalmente era tan frío como el mismo Len.

- Déjeme ayudarlo, Bocchama...

El niño no pudo evitar reclinarse contra el cuerpo del fantasma, dándole toda su confianza de tal forma que pudiera entrar en contacto físico con él. Se reclinó en su pecho mientras Bason tomaba entre sus manos el ErHu, el cual obviamente tenía un buen tamaño para él. Comenzó a tocar una melodía desconocida para Len, nunca había oído que su hermana ni su madre la tocaran. Poco después, la profunda voz de Bason comenzó a arrullar al niño con un cántico suave y melodioso. A ratos no podía comprender bien las palabras que lo componían, pero...

- Entre las sombras... estarás conmigo, y yo contigo...

- ...Entre las sombras... amigo... entre las sombras... – Suplió la mente de Len. No recordaba haber escuchado antes esa melodía, pero le resultaba tan familiar...

- ...Cuando los glaciares vuelvan al mar... La luna observando desde lejos...

- Teniendo tu mano entre las mías... amigo... entre las sombras... – Al son de la delicada música del instrumento, los sollozos de Len disminuían. Lo invadía una paz sin precedentes. Ambas voces se entrelazaban con la melodía de tal manera que la armonía era realmente invitante... Len se sentía calmar con la voz de su espíritu.

Finalmente, el niño se quedó dormido, abrazado a su tigre de felpa. Como ya estaba en la cama, Bason no tuvo que hacer demasiado para arroparlo y volver a su tableta. Era una experiencia que nunca iba a olvidar, no importaba cómo fuera a crecer su señor.

- Entre las sombras...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica se sentó junto al muchacho de la tongari, en además de arrimarse a él. El chico, aún sin acostumbrarse a ese tipo de trato por parte de extraños, se hizo a un lado, descansando el instrumento en el espacio entre sus muslos. Sentado en la posición que llevaba su nombre, Len Tao se disponía a meditar practicando sus ejercicios con el ErHu.

- Na, Len... ¿Tú tocas esa cosa?

- ... Sí, supongo, - contestó, mientras le arrancaba algunos acordes al instrumento, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la chica. - Es una tradición de mi... familia.

- ¿Y qué sabes tocar?

- Pues... – El muchacho, con total maestría, tomó entre sus manos delicadas el largo y delgado arco del instrumento, y comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica. La chica pudo imaginarse con claridad una noche fría, sin nubes, y con una enorme luna llena resplandeciendo en el cielo. Un chico y un hombre mayor de aire paternal tocaban el instrumento juntos, en la orilla de una cama...

_...Entre las sombras..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas finales:**

Pues a mí sí me gustó. Puedo escribir cosas que no son de humor, ¿Saben? ¡Además de que esa foto me encanta! Candy-chan es una héroa XD

Supongo que ahora me voy.

¡Sore Ja!

Atte:

~Marineneko, la catgirl de pilas~


End file.
